Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{p}{2} - \dfrac{-2p}{2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{p - (-2p)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{3p}{2}$